Unlikely Partners, Unlikely Heroes
by justagirl8225
Summary: For years they've coexisted, helping each other only when necessary. When a new threat emerges, will two unlikely partners become unlikely heroes? A/U, Vampire based fic.


**Disclaimer: **Anything that you recognize belongs not to me.

**Notes: **This is a vampire based story, though using bits and pieces of Hollywood, vampire folklore and whatever I deem necessary.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Ten attacks reported in the past three nights with two fatalities and three victims still hospitalized in serious condition. _

It was in every form of media known to human kind and vampire alike. An attack style that they were entirely unfamiliar with and a condition that was only growing worse for the normally peaceful suburb of San Francisco. Soon, the media predicted, the attacks would spread inland or south into the Silicon Valley. And with all of the high end infrastructure and technology in the Valley, an attack of any sort … anything that could potentially upset the environment could be devastating.

Not just to the people, but to the economy and the very lifestyle that many residents were accustomed to.

And really, with the normal rate of crime in San Francisco alone, these attacks could have been going on for awhile.

That was what Amy Dumas, protectorate of the prestigious Los Altos and Los Altos Hills neighborhoods, was starting to suspect. For centuries, she and her kind had guarded the people by night; slipping underground or within protected walls by day. Helping foster the growth by providing the all important financial backing from the main clan in Europe, the new generation (born into the un-life at the turn of the 19th century) had gone to the New World to protect their investment. Also, in the process, helping the country heal and repair itself after their great internal conflict.

Amy herself had taken up residence in California shortly after the discovery of gold.. she still maintained a private residence within the city of San Francisco, but as with all clan members in the area, she also had a room at the mansion in the Los Altos Hills.

This day however, she had left the safety of the tinted mansion windows to head out just before sunset.. wanting to get into San Francisco to investigate for herself. Not that she didn't trust the intelligence of her own kind … or of the humans on the police force.. but she needed to see what kind of damage was being done so she could properly prepare.

However, no sooner did she get to her favorite point of lookout, just arriving to the cliffs when she heard a most unwelcome noise. Still, she realized that the human was still miles away, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to this encounter.. the female vampire leaning against one of her prized possessions, a sleek black, Maserati GT, as she waited for the inevitable arrival.

Maybe this was his area to officially patrol, but it had been hers for so much longer.

"Blood Bank, ... I should have known you would be here," the police officer remarked as he exited his cruiser. "Why are you here?"

"That is none of your business, fleshling," Amy practically snapped out, baring her fangs in annoyance. "Though you may be appointed here by your chief, I have my authority through Europe."

Chris Jericho, in his ninth year of service and approaching his tenth in two months time, rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... whatever. Unless you have some useful information for me? You're interfering with my watch."

Amy removed her sunglasses, sculpted eyebrow arched, "I am doing nothing of the sort, fleshling... your shift starts at the hour of 8:00 p.m. And it is not even half past 6:00."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Do not flatter yourself, human." Amy readjusted her trench-coat, "we make it our business to know when and where your officers of the law will be out. It has been our practice for centuries and your higher authorities are fully aware of it. You should have been aware of this since you were assigned to the special forces."

Chris mimicked her, leaning against his cruiser. "I don't need your history lesson, Blood Bank."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "you try my patience, fleshling. And though our species may have an understanding, that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try, Blood Bank."

"You are not worth the effort," Amy replied as she opened the door to her vehicle, also removing her Blackberry, "it would be in your best interest to stay out of my way, fleshling."

"You know there's a law restricting the use of-"

"You need not recite your laws to me," the vampire seated herself behind the wheel of her car, shutting the door as she did so. "And you are fortunate that I am needed elsewhere... should I find anything that may be of use to your department, I will notify your superior."

Before Chris could reply to her, Amy was gone, taking care not to speed... the female vampire one of the few in her clan with a spotless driving record. And one of the few who had actually learned to drive. Amongst her clan, Amy was also one of the few who maintained a double lifestyle, preferring to not waste away with frivolous activity. As such she had taken up a position with the defense forces, dedicating a great deal of her time to the protection of others.. human and vampire alike.

And as she drove away, Amy couldn't help but seethe just a little.. decades of training coming in handy to resume her normally calm state. Since her arrival to the States, she has dealt with countless humans, acquainted with some generations of families. In her years of dealing with humans, she's managed to maintain a mostly indifferent state. Rarely allowing herself to become attached or become affected.

And then he came along, five years service in the San Francisco Police Department before transferring to the 'special forces' … the unit that operated alongside the vampires. In a manner of speaking, anyway. They didn't work with them directly, but if there was any information that the vampires were privy to, they would report it to the special forces. Amy has known practically all of them, even if both humans and vampires do go out of their way to avoid contact whenever necessary.

But this one, Chris Jericho, had been different from the start. Actively seeking out the vampires, always staying on the night shift to increase his chances. Most of the vampires had ignored him or gone out of their way to ignore him. Amy had tried to do the same.. until a chance run-in, the pair going after the same criminal.

From that point on, they'd clashed, never agreeing on anything whenever they were in the same vicinity. Had it not been for the policy in place, the female vampire certainly would have resorted to violence by now. She had been tempted, on numerous occasions, but had yet to act.

Unfortunately for Amy, she and Chris would be working together far more often and in the very near future.. the message from her superior informing her as such.


End file.
